UNCHANGEABLE DESTINY
by MirskianQueen
Summary: Anakin never turned. When Order 66 was executed, he was taken prisoner while trying to defend the younglings... 19 years later, he escapes, fleeing to Tatooine; Obi-wan, padme and Luke are in for the shock of their lives.
1. Prologue

_**UNCHANGEABLE DESTINY.**_

_**Anakin never turned. When Order 66 was executed, he was taken prisoner while trying to defend the younglings... 19 years later, he escapes, fleeing to Tatooine; Obi-wan, padme and Luke are in for the shock of their lives.**_

_**PROLOGUE.**_

"Master Skywalker, there are too many of them." The blonde haired Youngling stared at him fearfully, "What are we going to do?"

Anakin stared at the group of younglings, he had to get them out of the Temple and off coruscant... But how? The clones were already at the Temple, if he'd been alone he could have made it, but with the younglings? Taking a deep breath, Anakin masked his own fear. "Stay close, and follow me." If they were fast, and if they were very lucky, they would be able to sneak through the clones unnoticed.

Luck was not on their side... As he turned to leave, at least twenty clones poured through the door. Igniting his lightsaber, Anakin stood defensively in front of the younglings. "Leave now," he told them, "I don't want to fight you." This wasn't the clones' fault, it wasn't their doing.

Three of the clones in front fired, Anakin gasped as the stun blasts hit him, falling to his knees. As the clones aimed their blasters at the younglings, Anakin surged to his feet. He stumbled as he blocked the seven blasts that would have killed them.

Another stun blast hit him as the clones fired at the younglings again. His vision swarmed as he got up again to block the blasts. As he tried to fight off the stun blasts effects, the fifth stun blast brought him to his knees once more. Looking at the clones as his vision blurred in and out, he noticed that they had stopped firing and were waiting for him to go down completely.

The younglings looked on in horror as the Knight shakily got to his feet but collapsed. Another clone fired the sixth stun blast, hitting Anakin square in the chest. He toppled sideways, crumpling to the ground. As his vision faded to black, he watched in horror as the other clones fired on the terrified younglings.

x

Groaning, Anakin blinked and sat up - at least he tried to. The moment he moved, he was pushed back down and held to the floor with the Force. Palpatine stood over him, smiling evilly. "Anakin, before you bear witness to the end of the republic, I am going to offer you a choice."

Breathing heavily, Anakin glared at Palpatine. "What choice?" He asked, although he already had a feeling he knew.

"You can either join me," Palpatine said with a smile as Anakin scowled, "or you can spend the rest of your life as my prisoner."

"I will never join you!"

His eyes flashing with fury, Palpatine snarled. "So be it!" Lightning exploded from his fingers, Palpatine smiled again as Anakin screamed in pain, he watched the young Jedi writhe on the floor, screaming, howling in agony, before he finally succumed to unconsciousness.

xxx

"Not even the younglings survived," Obi-wan stood frozen beside Yoda, his eyes wide with horror as he stared at the bodies of the younglings.  
His gaze went to a lightsaber on the floor near the door, reaching out, Obi-wan used the Force to lift it to his hand. "Anakin." As Yoda looked at him, Obi-wan swallowed. "This is Anakin's lightsaber," he had been here... but he wasn't among the dead younglings.

"Here now, he is not."

Closing his eyes, Obi-wan shook his head. "Then where is he?" Turning, Obi-wan strode to the Main Control Center with Yoda and headed for the hologram area. Moving to a panel, he flips some switches.

A hologram of Anakin appeared. his eyes wide, Obi-wan watched as Anakin defended the younglings, cringing as he saw Anakin hit repeatedly with stun blasts. Then the younglings were killed. Obi-wan stiffened as the clones dragged Anakin away, "Why would Palpatine have Anakin taken alive?"

Yoda frowned, "Wants Skywalker to join him, possible it is."

xx

Padme stared at Bail in shock, unable to believe what he had told her. "It can't be true."

"It _is _true Padme," Bail shook his head, "Palpatine is a Sith Lord, he's ordered the clones to kill the Jedi, they've already attacked the Temple."

"What!" her face ashen, Padme fought to breathe. Anakin had returned to the Temple... "What about, Anakin?"

"Master Yoda and Obi-wan haven't found anyone alive," Bail said softly, "but as far as I know, they haven't found Skywalker."

"What are we going to do?"

"We'll have to leave," Bail said simply, "with Palpatine controlling the Senate, anyone siding with the Jedi will be seen as a threat."

x

"I can't believe we're leaving." Padme's voice was a hoarse whisper as she stared out the cockpit, watching the city grow smaller. They were leaving, without Anakin. As she looked at Obi-wan, she blanched at the devastated look on his face. "We can't help him, can we?"

"Until we know where he is being held, no." Obi-wan shook his head. "There's nothing we can do."

"Not now," Bail looked at them, "but as long as we're free, we can work on a plan to free him."

"Come back for Skywalker we will."

Padme felt a glimmer of hope, they weren't abandoning him, they would return and they would save him. It was just a matter of time.

xxx

"_Hey mom! Look at what I can do!" The young boy shouted out. Padme and Obi-wan both looked as he lifted a toy using the force. Padme smiled at him._

"_That's great Luke."_

"_Keep it up, and you'll be just as powerful as your father one day." said Obi-wan. _

_Luke was beaming at the praise he received. He continued onto playing around as Padme turned to Obi-wan. _"_Is there any sign of him yet? Any at all?" Padme's eyes were pleading him to say yes. _

_Sadly, that wasn't the case as Obi-wan shook his head. _"_None of our spies have seen anything yet." Padme lowered her eyes to the ground. "But Padme... that does not mean we are giving up on him." Obi-wan smiled at her gently when she looked back up and nodded. _"_We will get Anakin back, sooner or later."_

Anakin gasped as he came to, the vision still fresh in his mind. Padme had survived, padme and Obi-wan... And his... son... He had a son. Luke, his name was, Luke.

Looking around his surroundings, he noticed he was in a cell. He pulled on the chains that held him to the ceiling, but they would not budge. However, the vision caused him to find an inner peace. His family was safe... for now. And he would find a way to escape... He would be with them again.


	2. Chapter 1

_**UNCHANGEABLE DESTINY.**_

_**Anakin never turned. When Order 66 was executed, he was taken prisoner while trying to defend the younglings... 19 years later, he escapes, fleeing to Tatooine; Obi-wan, padme and Luke are in for the shock of their lives.**_

CHAPTER ONE

**_Nineteen Years later._**

Pitch black darkness surrounded him, the cuffs locked around his wrists, and ankles were cruelly tight, forcing him to remain in a painful crouch. Gritting his teeth, Anakin closed his eyes, breathing deeply as his muscles screamed for release. Shifting his weight as much as he could, Anakin tried to relieve his cramped muscles as he waited...

Everyday was the same, everyday he was taken to Palpatine and every day he offered him his 'choice', every time he refused, he was tortured - that was the only thing that had varied, the ways in which he was tortured.

The footsteps rang on the floor outside the cell, growing louder with every step. Anakin took a deep breath, his heart hammering in his chest. As the cell door opened, he stared down at him scornfully.

Even though he didn't show it, part of him shuddered at the sight of his evil clone. This was Vader-1, the leader of Palpatine's 'Vader unit', a group of clones that had been made from Anakin himself.

Vader-1 waved a hand, releasing the cuffs. Toppling forward, Anakin gasped in pain; both from his painfully cramped muscles and the broken ribs he'd sustained the day before.

"Get up." The voice was so like his own, but also completely different, filled with anger and hate. When he didn't immediately move, Vader-1 kicked him harshly, his booted foot connecting hard with his left side. Gasping, Anakin coughed up blood. "I said, get up."

Wincing, Anakin slowly pushed himself to his feet. Keeping his head bowed in submission, he waited, his hands held together in front of him.

"You are pathetic," Vader-1 sneered, reaching out to cuff his wrists-

Anakin lashed out, striking fast, his metal right fist slamming into the clone's face. A look of pure shock and incomprehension passing over his face before he crumpled to the ground. Grinning, Anakin dragged Vader-1 into the cell, quickly closing the door. in the pitch darkness, Anakin swapped the clone's clothes with his own, bending down he locked the thick cuffs around his wrists and ankles.

It was all done in under a minute, straightening, Anakin took a deep breath and walked out of the cell.

x

Striding into the aircraft hanger, Anakin slowed slightly, he had to act fast before anyone noticed him-

Snorting at his own idiocy, Anakin grinned, he looked just like the other 'Vaders', no one was going to stop him.

Taking a deep breath, he strode toward a one-man fighter. As he had expected, none of the Stormtroopers made a move to stop him, the few who were near the fighter even backed away. Grinning under the black hood of his borrowed black cloak, Anakin leaped up into the fighter, trying to ignore the flash of agony as his injuries protested the movement.

Finally, after nineteen years, he was escaping. Reaching for the controls, Anakin started the fighter...And zoomed out of the Maw Imperial Prison. it took him only a few moments to set the coordinates fro Tatooine, smiling as he made the jump to hyperspace.

xx

He entered Tatooine's atmosphere with the distinct knowledge that he was going to crash.

Anakin's vision blurred as he fought to remain conscious, grappling with the fighter's controls in a futile attempt to regain control-

But he was too exhausted, too badly injured to succeed. As his vision faded, Anakin saw the red sandy ground rushing up to meet him.

xxx

Luke's eyes widened as he saw the crash, without a moment's hesitation, he leaped into his speeder, pushing the thrusters forward as he rushed to the pilot's aid.

The fighter was a mangled wreck, but the cockpit was still intact. Running forward, Luke ignited his lightsaber, deftly cutting through the side of the cockpit. Once he had created a wide enough hole, he gently pulled the unconscious pilot out of the crumpled ship.

Staggering back in shock, Luke stared at the pilot in horror; he was one of the Emperor's infamous 'Vader unit'. His breath shaking, Luke swallowed, had Palpatine sent him? Did the Sith Lord know where he, Obi-wan and his Mother were?

He should kill him, now, before he could harm the safety of the people he loved-

But he couldn't, as he raised his lightsaber he felt a deep sadness coming from the 'clone', sadness and pain and suffering... And no darkness.

Frowning, Luke deactivated his lightsaber and knelt beside the unconscious man. A closer inspection had him cringing, even if this was one of Palpatine's clones, he could do them no harm; he was too badly injured; without medical aid, he would die.

Biting his lip, Luke made his decision. Gripping his shoulders, Luke lifted the wounded man and lifted him onto his speeder. Obi-wan would know what to do.

x

"Obi-wan, help!"

At Luke's frantic yell, Obi-wan and Padme leaped to their feet.

Dashing out of his home, Obi-wan froze as he saw Luke struggling with an unconscious man, striding forward, he gently helped Luke carry him from the speeder. "What happened?"

"His ship crashed..." Luke looked at obi-wan and bit his lip, "... I didn't know where else to bring him."

Looking down at the man, Obi-wan stiffened.

Padme gasped, backing away from the man who looked so much like Anakin. "Why did you bring him here?" One of Palpatine's lethal clones, was in their living area!

"I don't know," Luke frowned, "I felt him through the Force, I didn't sense the darkside..." Looking at Obi-wan, Luke shook his head. "... I felt only pain, and sadness."

Frowning, Obi-wan knelt beside him. Probing with the Force, he felt his eyes widen - it was impossible!

Pulling the hood back from his face, Obi-wan stared at him, at the diagonal scar that ran across his right eye, his breath shaking, he pulled the long black glove from his right hand - silver metal gleamed. Obi-wan gaped in shock, his eyes wide. "Anakin..." This was no clone, no assassin sent by Palpatine, this was Anakin!


	3. Chapter 2

_**UNCHANGEABLE DESTINY.**_

_**Anakin never turned. When Order 66 was executed, he was taken prisoner while trying to defend the younglings... 19 years later, he escapes, fleeing to Tatooine; Obi-wan, padme and Luke are in for the shock of their lives.**_

CHAPTER TWO.

Padme stared at Anakin's unconscious form in shock, he had escaped! After nineteen years, he had escaped!

"He needs more help then we can give."

Looking at Obi-wan, Luke frowned, "We're going to rescue Leia." She'd been captured, was being held on the Death Star, they had to save her! But they needed to help Anakin too, his father needed help!

"I'll contact the Rebellion." Padme said, staring at Anakin in concern; his face was pale, his breathing harsh and slightly gurgling.

As his Mother strode to their portable transmitter, Luke knelt beside his father. "How badly is he hurt?"

"He has broken ribs," Obi-wan said quietly, "probably a punctured lung from the sound of his breathing..." Gently removing the overtunic of Anakin's robes, Obi-wan swallowed and closed his eyes.

"He's been starved," Luke said in a hushed whisper, staring at his father's protruding ribs in horror.

As Anakin moaned, Obi-wan laid a hand over his forehead, "He's feverish."

Biting his lip, Luke stood. "I'll get the Medkit," there wouldn't be much they could do, but at the least, they could make his father more comfortable.

x

"Anakin escaped, but he is badly injured." Padme's voice was trembling with fear and concern.

_"Relax, Senator."_ Master Yoda said gently, _"Send someone to help him, we will."_

Padme sagged with relief, "Thank you Master Yoda."

_"Focus on rescuing Leia, you should."_ Yoda told her, _"With you soon, we will be."_

As she ended the transmission, Padme rushed back to Anakin. "How is he-?" She froze as she saw for herself how he was, the black and blue bruising that all but covered his torso, his inflamed ribs along his left side. Swallowing, she took a deep breath. "Yoda's coming with help for him."

"Good," Obi-wan managed a smile, "We should have known he'd find a way to escape."

Sniffing back tears as she looked at Anakin's prone form, Padme reached out, gently stroking his cheek.

Anakin moaned softly, his head turning into her touch, his eyes flickered open - for a moment he stared at Padme blankly, then he blinked, recognition sparked in his blue eyes and he smiled weakly. "Are you an Angel?"

Laughing, Padme shook her head. "Oh Ani."

When he tried to sit up, eliciting a pained groan, Obi-wan pushed him back down gently, "Just lie still Anakin."

Looking to Obi-wan, Anakin smiled, cocking his head. "You've gotten old, Master." As Obi-wan sputtered indignantly, Luke burst out laughing, drawing Anakin's attention to him. His eyes widening, Anakin drew in a sharp breath. "I know you..." Smiling, he reached out with a trembling hand to cup his son's cheek. "Hello Luke."

"How...?" gaping, Luke shook his head in amazement, "How do you know my name?"

"I had a vision, nineteen years ago." Anakin smiled at Luke, "I saw you, your Mother and Obi-wan, here..." His breath shaking, Anakin swallowed, "You were about six or seven years old, Obi-wan and your Mother were talking about finding me, and you were floating a toy with the Force... It's how I knew you were safe, how I knew to come here."

Grasping his father's hand, Luke smiled, "I always knew you'd come."

As Anakin winced in pain, Obi-wan frowned, "How much pain are you in?"

"A lot," Anakin took a deep breath and shrugged weakly, "it's nothing new though." For the last nineteen years, his life had been nothing but pain.

Reaching into the Medkit, Obi-wan pulled out a hypospray and a vial of comaren, "Hold still."

Anakin flinched slightly as the painkiller was injected, then relaxed as the agony ebbed away. "Thank you."

Obi-wan smiled at him, "You're welcome."

xxx

Ahsoka's eyes were wide as she gaped at Master Yoda and Master Windu, "Anakin escaped?!"

"Injured, Skywalker is." Yoda told her.

"We are leaving now, to bring him here." Master Windu added, as he and Master Yoda headed toward the hangar.

"I'm coming with you," She wasn't passing up the chance to see Anakin again, and she didn't want to wait until he arrived at the Rebellion's base on Yavin. Ahsoka frowned, slowing, "Shouldn't we have Master Vokara Che come as well?"

"Already waiting at the ship, Master Vokara Che is." Yoda informed her, "If coming you are, then hurry, you should."

xx

"Do you remember when we spent two weeks on Naboo for our first Wedding Anniversary?"

Padme smiled at Anakin, as she shook her head. "You need to stay focused," she told him, laying a damp cloth over his forehead. "Your body's going into shock."

Anakin's eyes were half closed as he stared up at her, "... That crimson dress you were wearing..."

"You'll start to feel cold," Padme said, trying to make him concentrate, "And then you'll want to sleep."

Anakin nodded, his eyes closing briefly. "Yes."

Padme shook her head, "You can't give in to it. You need to stay conscious."

Looking at his father, Luke frowned, glancing at Obi-wan. "Can't you heal him?"

"I don't have the skill to heal injuries like this," Obi-wan frowned, but Luke was right, they couldn't do nothing.

Anakin looked at them with his eyes half open. "Hey, it's ok... I've been... through..." He shut his eyes as he winced, "... worse than this. It's just getting... hard to... to stay awake."

Padme looked at Obi-wan worriedly. "Are you sure there is nothing we can do? Nothing at all, Obi-wan?"

Stroking his beard, Obi-wan thought over the possibilities. "I could try to put him into a healing trance... It isn't guaranteed to work though," Looking at both Luke and Padme, he smiled weakly, "but if it does work, it should relieve him of the pain. At least for a little while."

Rolling his eyes, Anakin sighed. "I'll be fine," He wasn't going to die from his injuries. "Like I said... I've been through worse."

"That doesn't make it ok," Luke said quietly. He looked at Obi-wan almost pleadingly. The older Jedi nodded at him before looking at Anakin.

"Sorry old friend, but this time you're outvoted." Setting his hand on Anakin's forehead, he called on the force. Slowly, Anakin started to drift asleep into a healing trance.


	4. Chapter 3

_**UNCHANGEABLE DESTINY.**_

_**Anakin never turned. When Order 66 was executed, he was taken prisoner while trying to defend the younglings... 19 years later, he escapes, fleeing to Tatooine; Obi-wan, padme and Luke are in for the shock of their lives.**_

CHAPTER THREE.

As the ship landed, Luke watched curiously. He wondered just how many came. Most of all, he hoped that they could help his father. Luke couldn't help but grin slightly when he saw Ahsoka coming down the ships ramp towards him. "Couldn't resist coming, could you?"

Smiling, Ahsoka shook her head. "I would be crazy not to come." Swallowing, she bit her lip. "How is your father?"

"Bad..." Luke took a deep breath, "Obi-wan put him into a healing trance." The others came up behind Ahsoka. "If I hadn't have found him when I did...I think..." His voice cracked as he continued. "I think he wouldn't have made it this long."

"Well, we're here now." Ahsoka managed a smile, "so he's going to be fine."

"He knew who I was," Luke said with a smile. At Ahsoka's confused look, Luke grinned. "He had a vision of me, Obi-wan and Mom here on Tatooine around the time I was born."

"He would have been happy with that." Ahsoka smiled, just knowing that his family was safe would have given Anakin comfort, hope, and a reason to keep going.

"Can you take us to him, Luke?" Vokara Che asked with a gentle smile. Luke nodded, turned and headed back to the house. The Jedi followed him until they came to where Padme was sitting beside Anakin's side. Obi-wan was watching from a spot nearby.

Once they saw how bad Anakin's condition really was, Mace and Yoda sobered up. Ahsoka was horrified as she looked over her former master. Master Vokara immediately got to work, but first off she brought him out of the healing trance. He remained asleep as she began to heal his wounds.

Ahsoka looked at Obi-wan curiously, "Did you tell him about Leia?"

"Since that would have meant telling him that she had been captured..." Obi-wan shook his head, "... No, we'll tell him once Leia's safe."

"He's not going to like that." Ahsoka warned Obi-wan. She remembered how Anakin was when it came to the people he cared about.

"Speaking of which, once Skywalker is in good enough condition, we will board him on the ship. Once you have rescued Leia, you are to meet up with us at the Rebellion." Mace told them.

Padme bit her lip, looking down at Anakin. Shaking her head, she sighed, "I can't leave him."

"I understand Padme," Obi-wan said, "don't worry, Luke and I will bring Leia back." Luke nodded enthusiastically.

"I'm sure Han and Chewie wouldn't mind helping us out..."

"Why don't you go find him, while I get R2 and 3PO from Owen and Beru." Obi-wan suggested.

"He's not going to be happy when he hears about Leia," Luke said quietly.

Obi-wan sighed and shook his head. "We'll just have to deal with that when the time comes."

Luke nodded at Obi-wan in response. Momentarily looking at his father, he sighed. He then headed out to find Han and Chewie.

Ahsoka put a hand on Padme's shoulder. "Are _you_ going to be ok?"

"I'll be fine," Padme smiled tightly, "I just can't stop worrying about Anakin."

"Well, he'll be fine too..." Ahsoka said reassuringly, looking at Anakin she bit her lip. "... Eventually," Even after he was healed, Anakin was still going to have a lot to deal with.

x

Padme walked beside the stretcher carrying Anakin to the ship, holding his hand gently in her own. A small groan caught the attention of Padme and the other Jedi. Anakin slowly moved his head as he was coming around.

Worriedly Padme touched his shoulder gently. "Ani?"

Obi-wan smiled at her as he carried the end of the stretcher. "He will be alright-"

"I'll be fine," Anakin looked up at Obi-wan through partially opened eyes and frowned, "where are we going?"

"You're going to the rebellion," Obi-wan told him, smiling gently. "Master Windu and Master Yoda came to pick you up."

His eyes widening, Anakin craned his neck to look back at the Jedi Masters. A slow grin formed as he saw them, "I thoug-"

"You gave us quite a scare, Skyguy." Anakin turned his head towards the voice and his grin widened.

"Hey Snips," as he saw Padme walking beside Ahsoka he felt slightly relieved. "I should have known you'd survive."

Grinning, Ahsoka shrugged, "I did learn from the best."

"I thought Obi-wan and I were the only Jedi left." At his words, Ahsoka and Obi-wan stifled a laugh. Chuckling, Obi-wan shook his head.

"Then you're in for a surprise when you get to the rebel base," he told Anakin, "by now the others should be there."

"The others?" Anakin cocked his head, "How many Jedi survived?" Shaking his head, Obi-wan smiled and nodded to the lightsaber he'd put beside Anakin.

"I thought you might want that back." His eyes widening at the sight of his lightsaber, Anakin looked at Obi-wan.

"You were at the Temple?"

"Yoda and I went there," Obi-wan said softly. Swallowing, Anakin took a deep breath.

"Did-" Shaking his head he sighed, "Did any of the younglings survive?" Even in his daze, he noticed the solemn look that passed the faces of those surrounding him.

Obi-wan shook his head, "I'm sorry Anakin."

"I tried to save them..." tears filled his eyes as Anakin stared at Obi-wan, "... I tried."

"We know Anakin," Obi-wan squeezed his shoulder gently, "when I found your lightsaber, I looked at the security holos to see what happened to you." when Anakin looked away from him, Obi-wan sighed. "Anakin, what you did was incredible... But no one could have saved the younglings."

Ahsoka gave him a pointed look. "You did your best to protect them, Master. There was nothing else you could have done."

None of them had survived... He'd failed. Closing his eyes, Anakin leaned his head back and remained silent the rest of the way to the ship.

His silence caused Padme and the Jedi to wonder what his overall mental state was. And how hard the deaths of the younglings would affect him... but for how long... they weren't sure.


	5. Chapter 4

_**UNCHANGEABLE DESTINY.**_

_**Anakin never turned. When Order 66 was executed, he was taken prisoner while trying to defend the younglings... 19 years later, he escapes, fleeing to Tatooine; Obi-wan, padme and Luke are in for the shock of their lives.**_

**_Story Information._**

Luke was raised by Padme and Obi-wan.

Leia was still raised by Bail Organa.

Luke, Leia, Obi-wan and Padme have been working in the rebellion since Luke and Leia were 16.

Han has been helping Luke, Leia, Padme and Obi-wan (Rebellion) for the last 3 years.

Anakin was brutally tortured, he is scarred and traumatised.

Palpatine has created multiple clones of Anakin; naming them the 'Vader unit' - Vader-1, Vader-2, Vader-3, Vader-4, Vader-5, Vader-6, Vader-7.

Padme, Obi-wan, Luke, Leia, Bail and Breha meet on naboo every 5 years so that Luke and Leia can see each other.

Luke and Leia have always known the truth.

C3PO never had his memory wiped.

Master Windu is alive along with Obi-wan, Shak Ti, Luminara, Quinlan Vos, Vokar Che, Aayala Secura, Bariss Offee, Kit Fisto, Yoda and Ahsoka; they are all leaders in the Rebellion.

Vader Unit: Genetically engineered to not feel pain, merciless, violent, remorseless, relentless, telepathic bond - what one knows, the others instantly know as well.

Vader-7 is Palpatine's personal clone, stays with him at all times.

**_CHAPTER FOUR._**

Luke pulled his speeder up in front of a rundown blockhouse cantina on the outskirts of the spaceport. Han really wasn't going to be happy when he told him what had happened, taking a deep breath, Luke walked inside... The murky, moldy den was filled with a startling array of weird and exotic alien creatures at the long metallic bar.

Pausing in the middle of the cantina, Luke looked around, using the force to help him locate his smuggler friend.

There.

At the back, of the cantina, he and Chewie were playing Sabacc with a small group of people.

Luke took a deep breath and strode towards him. "Han."

"I'm a little busy now Kid."

Sighing, Luke leaned down and whispered in Han's ear. "Leia's been captured by the Imperials." Han's head snapped up, standing, he tossed his cards onto the table. "Come on Chewie, let's go!" Ignoring the Wookie's grumbled complaint, Han strode out of the cantina with Luke. Grabbing his arm, Han pulled Luke to a stop. "What happened?"

"She was captured when she received the plans for the Death Star," Luke told him, "Obi-wan and me are going to save her..." Luke sighed and shook his head, "I can't ask you two to do this." Going to the Death Star was going to be more dangerous than anything he'd ever asked Han to help with.

Han ran a hand through his hair, he took a deep breath and glanced back at Chewie who nodded. "That's the great thing about us Kid." Han smiled tightly, "You know you never have to."

Smiling, Luke nodded. "Thanks Han..."

"I don't know why you didn't come to me sooner," Han said as the trio walked towards the spaceport.

"Well..." Luke shrugged, grinning at his two friends. "... My Dad escaped."

x

Obi-wan leaped out of his speeder, walking quickly to Owen and Beru's house, he knocked on the door.

"What took you so long?" Owen asked as soon as he opened to door.

"We got... Sidetracked," Obi-wan said with a smile as he entered the house. When Owen and beru frowned, Obi-wan grinned. "Anakin escaped," he told them.

"He escaped!" Owen and Beru exclaimed, both smiling broadly.

Nodding, Obi-wan sighed. "Unfortunately he is badly hurt," he explained, "we had to wait until Master Yoda and Master Windu arrived to help him before we could continue with our plan to rescue Leia."

"Which explains why you took so long," Owen smiled, "so, is Han getting involved in this?"

"Luke's getting him now-" he broke off as they heard the sound of a ship landing, grinning, Obi-wan chuckled, walking back outside. As Han appeared, Obi-wan grinned. "Perfect timing."

"I aim to please," Han told him as Obi-wan strode onto the falcon with R2 and 3Po following behind him.

xx

Anakin sighed and sat up slowly, he'd been 'patient' for long enough. "Alright, does someone want to tell me why Obi-wan and Luke didn't come with us?"

Padme closed her eyes and sighed, "Ani..." he wasn't going to like this, but she couldn't lie to him. taking a deep breath, she looked at Anakin. "We had twins," she told him quietly. "Luke, and his sister Leia."

Anakin grinned, "that's wonderful-!" He frowned at Padme's expression, "What's wrong?"

"Leia was raised by Bail," Padme explained, 'she - and Luke - have been part of the Rebellion since they turned sixteen..." This was the hard part, licking her lips, padme took a very deep breath. "... She was captured when she was getting plans for the Death Star."

"What!" Anakin leaped to his feet, staggering slightly.

"Ani calm dow-!"

"Don't tell me to calm down Padme!' Anakin's shoulders shook as he shook his head, his daughter had been captured.

"Obi-wan and Luke are going to rescue her," padme said, desperately trying to calm her husband. "They're fine-"

Anakin shook his head, they didn't understand! "Have they left yet?!"

"Skywalker, we are not going back-"

Anakin glared at Master Windu, "We need to contact them now!" he had to warn Obi-wan, had to keep his son - and daughter - safe.

"Skyguy... What are you doing?" Ahsoka asked, trying to stop him as he reeled to the cockpit.

"Saving Obi-wan and Luke's lives!" Anakin snapped as he glanced back, "Unless you want to send them to their deaths."

x

Closing his eyes, Obi-wan sighed as he answered the transmission coming from Master Yoda's ship. "Let me guess-"

_"I know about Leia,"_ Anakin's voice was clipped, angry.

Luke sat down in the co-pilot's seat, "I'm sorry Dad, we didn't tell you, because there's nothing you can do to help."

_"I wouldn't be so sure about that if I were you,"_ Anakin said in a frustrated tone, _"unless of cause you know about the two Vader Unit clones Palpatine has permanently stationed on the Death Star."_

Obi-wan blinked, "How do you know this?"

_"Palpatine likes to gloat,"_ Anakin sighed, _"You need to be careful."_

"I think we can handle two Sith-"

_"These aren't just clones of me turned to the darkside Obi-wan,"_ Anakin snapped,_ "They are merciless, violent, remorseless and relentless."_ He told them, _"They have a telepathic bond that allows them to know everything the others know, the moment they know..."_ Anakin took a deep breath,_ "... And they have been genetically engineered to not feel pain."_

Han's eyes were wide, "How do you stop something like that?"

_"You don't,"_ Anakin answered, _"They're almost impossible to kill."_

"We'll be careful Dad," Luke reassuring his father.

_"You need to stay out of sight Luke,"_ Anakin's voice was low, tinged with fear.

"Dad, we'll be ok-"

_"I'm serious Luke, if you're seen, they will know you're my son on sight..."_ Anakin took an audibly deep breath, _"And if they know, then Palpatine will know-"_

Han shook his head, as he frowned. "How would he know?"

_"Because there are seven clones,"_ Anakin said, _"Palpatine's personal clone is with him at all times..."_ Anakin went back to addressing Luke,_ "If you're caught, you won't be killed Luke. You'll be taken to Palpatine and tortured until you turn to the darkside."_


	6. Chapter 5

_**UNCHANGEABLE DESTINY.**_

_**Anakin never turned. When Order 66 was executed, he was taken prisoner while trying to defend the younglings... 19 years later, he escapes, fleeing to Tatooine; Obi-wan, padme and Luke are in for the shock of their lives.**_

**_Story Information._**

Luke was raised by Padme and Obi-wan.

Leia was still raised by Bail Organa.

Luke, Leia, Obi-wan and Padme have been working in the rebellion since Luke and Leia were 16.

Han has been helping Luke, Leia, Padme and Obi-wan (Rebellion) for the last 3 years.

Anakin was brutally tortured, he is scarred and traumatised.

Palpatine has created multiple clones of Anakin; naming them the 'Vader unit' - Vader-1, Vader-2, Vader-3, Vader-4, Vader-5, Vader-6, Vader-7.

Padme, Obi-wan, Luke, Leia, Bail and Breha meet on naboo every 5 years so that Luke and Leia can see each other.

Luke and Leia have always known the truth.

C3PO never had his memory wiped.

Master Windu is alive along with Obi-wan, Shak Ti, Luminara, Quinlan Vos, Vokar Che, Aayala Secura, Bariss Offee, Kit Fisto, Yoda and Ahsoka; they are all leaders in the Rebellion.

Vader Unit: Genetically engineered to not feel pain, merciless, violent, remorseless, relentless, telepathic bond - what one knows, the others instantly know as well.

Vader-7 is Palpatine's personal clone, stays with him at all times.

**_New Info._**

Vader-6 is the worst of all the Vader Unit - more volatile, malevolent and hateful than all the other clones combined. Also the most powerful as a Sith.

the Vader Unit clones have had their midichlorian levels genetically increased - around 30-35,000.

_**CHAPTER FIVE.**_

A ship moved into the Death Star, completely unseen. "Well, so far so good, Luke. It looks like your cloaking device is doing its job." Han said as they prepared to land.

"What can I say Han? When I'm right, I'm right. Besides," He grinned at Obi-wan, "I had to get my mechanic skills from somewhere."

Obi-wan shook his head at Luke. "You may have gotten your skills from him... I just hope you didn't get his proneness to danger."

Han glanced at the planet that the death star was nearing. "Looks like you're going to be busy... I think they plan on using Alderaan as a test subject for the death star..."

Obi-wan looked grim and then responded. "Han, lower the ramp." He turned to Luke, "I want you to find your sister and get her back here. I will go and deactivate the weapons system." As Luke was turning away, Obi-wan grabbed his arm. "Luke, if you see any of the Vader Unit, hide. Do not engage them."

"I_ know_," Smiling, Luke shrugged. "Unlike Dad, I know what_ 'careful'_ means."

Han smirked at Luke. "Perhaps when I meet him, I'll tell him you said that."

Luke glared at him. "Would that be before, or after I tell him that you're making moves on Leia."

"I'm not-" Han's eyes widened as he spluttered.

Obi-wan was trying hard not to smile at the pair. "Luke, we must get going if we are to save Alderaan and your sister."

"Right... let's go then." Luke and Obi-wan headed on their separate ways. Han looked at Chewie.

"I guess it's just you and me, Pal. At least the droids are busy arguing with each other..." Chewie growled in agreement.

x

Anakin slammed his head into the back of the pilot's seat, "I should be there!" He cried in frustration, "I should be helping rescue Leia!"

Padme put an arm around his shoulders, "they'll be ok, Ani."

"In no condition to help them, you are." Yoda told him sympathetically, "rest, you need."

Anakin closed his eyes, he knew they were right, but it didn't stop him wishing he was with his son.

"You'll see them soon enough," Ahsoka reminded him, then she grinned. "Besides, Luke can look after himself if he has to. This isn't his first mission."

Putting his head in his hands, Anakin sighed, "I just wish I was with them." Then he could have been sure that nothing would go wrong. Taking a deep breath, he shook his head. "What's Leia like?" He asked, trying to distract himself as he looked up at Padme.

"She looks alot like me," Padme said as she smiled, "But she has your personality."

Chuckling slightly at the thought, Anakin grinned, "is she a Jedi?"

"No," Padme shook her head, "she's a senator like me."

His daughter was a Princess and a senator, her Mother had been a Queen and then a senator, Anakin laughed at the similarities... And then he was crying, his laughter turning to desperate sobs - his children were grown, he had been absent all their lives.

Wrapping her arms around him, Padme held Anakin as he cried, "... It's ok-"

"I am nothing more... Than a stranger to them..." Anakin's voice was broken by his sobs.

"Oh, Ani..." Shaking her head, she forced Anakin to look at her, "... They love you," she told him, "... You may not know them, but they know you." She and Obi-wan had made sure of that, "We've told them everything about you..." Holding her husband close, Padme smiled at him, "... You aren't a stranger to them, you're their Father."

xx

Leia sat in her cell, trembling with fear. She hadn't been harmed, at least, not physically... Vader-6 had forced her to see false visions of the deaths everyone she cared about. She had seen Luke shocked with Force lightning until he had died, screaming in agony, her Mother had been Force choked, Obi-wan had been tortured, burned with lightsabers until he had finally died...

The 'visions' had continued, until she had seen all of them die in the most horrifying ways imaginable... She had told him nothing. She was alone now, alone and so afraid. She jumped, startled and shaking with terror as the door opened-

"It's ok, Leia." Luke smiled at her as he appeared, "We're here to rescue you."

"Luke!" She threw herself into her brother's arms, almost sobbing with relief. "I can't believe you're here!"

"It's not the only thing you're not going to believe,' Luke told her, his face splitting into a wide grin as she stared at him in confusion. "Dad escaped-"

"What!" Leia gaped in shock, "Is he here?"

"No," Luke shook his head, leading leia out of the cell. "He was hurt really bad..." Taking a deep breath, he shrugged, "We had Master Yoda, Ahsoka and Master Windu take him back to the Rebel base."

Leia was still gaping, then she grinned. Her father had escaped!.. She frowned as Luke took them further into the detention level, "what are you doing? The hangar's the other way-"

"I know," Luke smiled at her, "but, I figured, since we're here... We might as well take advantage of the situation."

"And do what exactly?" Leia asked, confused by her twin's action.

Pulling Leia into the armory, he quickly grabbed several remote detonators. "Destroy the Death Star."

He said it so bluntly, so simple that All Leia could do was stare at him in shock.

x

Obi-wan crept into the control room, cloaked in the Force, invisible to the technicians preparing for the 'attack' on Alderaan. He slipped over to the controls and frowned, If he just disabled the weapons system, the technicians would just reactivate the system again...

Unless he created at power surge, all the controls would short circuit, leaving the entire death Star powerless - and it would also look like a simple malfunction.

Grinning, Obi-wan held out a hand, using the force to overload the power cells, triggering a massive power surge-

He almost laughed as the technicians cried out in shock as the controls sparked and smoked, shaking his head as he grinned, Obi-wan slipped out of the control room, heading back to the Falcon. Alderaan was saved.

xx

"You are insane!" Leia hissed as Luke began attaching the detonators to the main reactor, "We should be getting out of here, before we both get caught!"

"Will you relax?" Luke rolled his eyes as he rigged the explosives, "I'm nearly done..."

Peering out into the corridor, Leia ducked back out of sight as she saw Vader-6 and two stormtroopers heading toward her cell. "Luke, your 'rescue' is about to be discovered."

"That's ok," luke grinned as she gaped in horror, "we're not going out that way." he told her, using the Force to pull the grill off an air vent above them, grinning at Leia, he shrugged. "Ladies first."

"One day, you're going to get us killed." Leia snapped as Luke helped her jump up into the vent.

"Is that any way to thank me for rescuing you?" Luke asked as he leaped up beside her.

xxx

Han stood as he saw Luke and Leia drop to the ground from the air vent, "looks like we'll be leaving soon," he said quietly as he glanced at Chewie.

Leia smiled as she saw Han, "I see you got roped into another one of Luke's-" Her eyes went wide as Han pulled her close, kissing her with desperate need.

Luke gaped in shock, then he sighed and rolled his eyes, like he hadn't seen that coming. "There's a time and place," He said as he ran onto the Falcon, "And this isn't it."

"I agree," Obi-wan said as he joined them, panting, slightly out of breath. "It's time to get out of here."

Han sighed and shook his head as he ran to the ship's controls.

"Don't make the jump to hyperspace right away,' Luke told him, "just get us out of range."

"Out of range of what?" Han asked as he piloted the Falcon away from the Death Star.

"The remote detonators I placed on the main reactor," Luke explained as he revealed the remote.

Han's eyes widened, then he grinned. "Kid, you're a genius!"

Laughing, Luke waited, watching, calculating the distance. When they were out of range, he grinned and pressed the button on the remote...

For a moment, nothing happened, then the Death star simply exploded, transforming into a spectacular fireball over Alderaan.

xxx

The ships door opened to show that several of the Rebellion Leaders were waiting for them. As they walked down the ramp, Mon Mothma smiled gently. The Jedi and Padme came to a stop in front of her. "Master Skywalker, it is good to have you back."

Anakin gave her a small grin. "It's good to be back."

Roons Sewell came forward and shook Anakin's hand. "It's good to meet you, Master Skywalker, I am General Sewell, the Commander of this base. I've heard much about you... we have gathered together everyone in the Briefing Room for a short meeting." Looking at the rest of them, he smiled. "I hope you'll all attend."

Master Yoda thought for a moment. "To the meeting, we shall go. Go now, we shall, hmm?"

Ahsoka didn't miss the slight shake of Anakin's head as he grinned. Apparently he had missed Master Yoda's weird way of talking.

Mon Mothma led the war to Briefing Room. Padme walked beside Anakin, and the Jedi trailed close behind them. As they entered the Briefing Room, several of the Rebels pointed their guns at Anakin. A few were worried when he did not even react.

Mon Mothma raised a hand. "Lower your weapons, my friends. He is an ally." She stepped forward and motioned for Anakin to move to her side. "I present to you, Anakin Skywalker." At the startelement that swept through the crowd, she continued. "He escaped from Maw Imperial Prison and ended up on Tatooine where he received help from friends and family. The Jedi then brought him to us." She smiled at him kindly. "I hope you along with the Jedi will be able to help us win this Rebellion."

Anakin looked at his companions who nodded their heads. Stepping forward, Anakin cleared his throat and spoke with voice stronger than he expected... showing his inner strength. "I will help you to the best that I can. I do have information that may be of use against the Emperor..." Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a flash of white-blonde hair.

Looking back, he glanced at the rebel that had caught his attention. Cocking his head, Anakin stared into the young woman's face; platinum blonde hair and silvery-blue eyes stared back at him - exactly like...

His eyes widening in recognition, Anakin turned his head to look at Master Yoda, Master Windu and Ahsoka. "I thought Obi-wan said all the Younglings at the Temple died?"


	7. Chapter 6

_**UNCHANGEABLE DESTINY.**_

_**Anakin never turned. When Order 66 was executed, he was taken prisoner while trying to defend the younglings... 19 years later, he escapes, fleeing to Tatooine; Obi-wan, padme and Luke are in for the shock of their lives.**_

**_Story Information._**

Luke was raised by Padme and Obi-wan.

Leia was still raised by Bail Organa.

Luke, Leia, Obi-wan and Padme have been working in the rebellion since Luke and Leia were 16.

Han has been helping Luke, Leia, Padme and Obi-wan (Rebellion) for the last 3 years.

Anakin was brutally tortured, he is scarred and traumatised.

Palpatine has created multiple clones of Anakin; naming them the 'Vader unit' - Vader-1, Vader-2, Vader-3, Vader-4, Vader-5, Vader-6, Vader-7.

Padme, Obi-wan, Luke, Leia, Bail and Breha meet on naboo every 5 years so that Luke and Leia can see each other.

Luke and Leia have always known the truth.

C3PO never had his memory wiped.

Master Windu is alive along with Obi-wan, Shak Ti, Luminara, Quinlan Vos, Vokar Che, Aayala Secura, Bariss Offee, Kit Fisto, Yoda and Ahsoka; they are all leaders in the Rebellion.

Vader Unit: Genetically engineered to not feel pain, merciless, violent, remorseless, relentless, telepathic bond - what one knows, the others instantly know as well.

Vader-7 is Palpatine's personal clone, stays with him at all times.

Vader-6 is the worst of all the Vader Unit - more volatile, malevolent and hateful than all the other clones combined. Also the most powerful as a Sith.

the Vader Unit clones have had their midichlorian levels genetically increased - around 30-35,000.

Name: Felicia Dunn (Cythia Rivers.)  
Age: 26.  
Eye Colour: Silvery blue  
Hair Colour: Platinum Blond  
Personality: Paranoid, caring, selfless, intelligent, mistrustful, overprotective, shy.  
Skills/Powers: Force Cloak, Force Sense, Telekinesis, Telepathy, lightsaber.

**_CHAPTER SIX._**

"They did." Ahsoka frowned at Anakin in confusion, confusion that was mirrored by the two Jedi Masters.

Anakin looked back at the girl, and chuckled as he understood, "I just blew your cover, didn't I?"

She stared at him, her eyes wide with shock at seeing him again, then she slowly smiled. "It's good to see you again, Master Skywalker."

Ignoring the stunned Jedi and Rebels behind him, Anakin held out a hand to her, "I'm afraid I don't remember your name...?"

She took his hand with a shy smile, "I'm, Felicia Dunn."

"Well, Felicia..." Anakin smiled at her joyously, "You just made my day."

Frowning, Felicia shook her head, "I don't understand." She said quietly, puzzled by what Anakin had said.

Grinning, Anakin shrugged, "I've spent the last _nineteen years_ blaming myself, because I believed that I had failed to save any of you that night..." He smiled at her gently, "... And now I discover that _you_ survived, that I _succeeded_ in saving _you_."

"Hold on," Ahsoka stepped forward, staring at Felicia in shock. "Why didn't you tell us who you were?"

Lifting her chin, Felicia folded her arms; She'd joined the rebellion a few months ago, introducing herself as 'Cythia Rivers'.. "I don't trust anyone," she said firmly, "It's how I've survived." The few times she had let herself trust in others, she'd been betrayed.

Anakin looked at Felicia and cocked his head, she was mistrustful of all the Rebels and Jedi in the room... Except him, "You trust me."

Felicia looked at him at nodded, "Only because I know I can trust you." He had been the last friendly face she had seen, the last person to defend and protect her.

Anakin felt his heart break at how lonely she must have been, it was a loneliness he could relate to. Smiling, he looked Felicia in her eyes. "Surviving, isn't the same as living." He said quietly, "You've spent the last nineteen years, just surviving..." Smiling down at her, he shrugged, "Now it's time for you to live your life." And he knew exactly where to begin, cocking his head, he looked down at Felicia. "I'm guessing you haven't completed much of your Jedi training, have you?"

Shaking her head, Felicia looked down at the ground, "No." What little she knew, she'd taught herself.

Anakin mulled over some thoughts and glanced at Ahsoka. By now he had noticed her Padawan braid was gone... meaning she was probably a knight now. "You know, it would seem that I no longer have a Padawan currently." Grinning, Anakin placed his hands on her shoulders. "Felicia Dunn, how would you like to be my new Padawan?"

Her eyes were wide as her head jerked up to stare at Anakin in shock. She then looked at Ahsoka who smiled at her.

"He may still be recovering, but Master Anakin was never one to let that stop him. If you want someone to learn from, then he's the one for you."

At Ahsoka's reassurance, Felicia smiled gently. "It would be an honor... Master."

As the Jedi Council approved of the new apprenticeship, a technician came towards General Sewell. He handed the general a holographic comlink.  
"It's Luke Skywalker, Sir."

This drew everyone's attention to the General as he answered. Luke's hologram showed up in front of him. "Commander Skywalker, I'm listening... go ahead."

At the general's approval, Luke grinned and began to talk._ "My sister has been rescued."_ He told them, _"The Death Star was going to be tested on Alderaan, however Obi-wan overloaded the system. When we were out of range, we blew up the Death Star."_

Anakin choked, his eyes widening. Looking at the hologram of Luke, he folded his arms "I'm sorry, Luke, but I could have sworn you said that you had destroyed the Death Star."

_"That's because we did,"_ Luke was barely holding back his laughter at his father's shock, _"We decided to take advantage of the opportunity."_ The crew in the background chuckled, causing Luke to glance behind him._ "And we kind of used their own explosives."_

Anakin suddenly froze as he realized what Luke had done, a slow grin formed as he started to chuckle. "Luke, you do realize that you destroyed Vader-6 and Vader-3 with the Death Star, right?"

For a moment there was complete silence, then a hologram of a young woman came to stand by Luke. She grinned sheepishly. _"We hadn't thought of that."_

Anakin went still as he saw her, his head cocked to one side. "Leia?" He couldn't breathe as he waited for her reply, "Is that you?" His voice cracked a little.

Padme smiled gently at him as she touched his shoulder.

_"It's me, Dad."_ Leia answered, her voice choked with emotion as her eyes showed only a fraction of her joy. _"Luke told me you'd escaped..."_ She paused for a second, a worried expression appeared on her face. _"... He also said you were hurt-"_  
"I'll be alright," Anakin reassured her, smiling as he talked to his daughter for the first time. "You're beautiful."

Leia smiled again. _"Mom keeps telling me that I act like you."_

"She did say you had my personality," Anakin stared at her, and shook his head, "I don't know what to say..." What could he say? He'd been 'gone' all their lives. 'hello' didn't really cover it.

_"Me neither,"_ Leia blinked back tears, laughing as Anakin wiped away his own tears. _"I guess we'll just stand here and cry at each other."_

Anakin chuckled as he shook his head. "As entertaining as that sounds, I'm sure Obi-wan doesn't feel like watching us turn into a blubbering mess..." He smiled at Leia's hologram, "I'm so proud of you..." He told her, his gaze going to Luke as he continued, "Of both of you." His children were everything he could have hoped for.

_"We're proud of you too Dad,"_ Luke told him, smiling broadly, _"We'll be at the Base soon."_

"I'll be waiting." As his children's holograms faded, Anakin suddenly felt weak. Groaning, he swayed, staggering as his vision swam.


	8. Chapter 7

_**UNCHANGEABLE DESTINY.**_

_**Anakin never turned. When Order 66 was executed, he was taken prisoner while trying to defend the younglings... 19 years later, he escapes, fleeing to Tatooine; Obi-wan, padme and Luke are in for the shock of their lives.**_

**_Story Information._**

Luke was raised by Padme and Obi-wan.

Leia was still raised by Bail Organa.

Luke, Leia, Obi-wan and Padme have been working in the rebellion since Luke and Leia were 16.

Han has been helping Luke, Leia, Padme and Obi-wan (Rebellion) for the last 3 years.

Anakin was brutally tortured, he is scarred and traumatised.

Palpatine has created multiple clones of Anakin; naming them the 'Vader unit' - Vader-1, Vader-2, Vader-3, Vader-4, Vader-5, Vader-6, Vader-7.

Padme, Obi-wan, Luke, Leia, Bail and Breha meet on naboo every 5 years so that Luke and Leia can see each other.

Luke and Leia have always known the truth.

C3PO never had his memory wiped.

Master Windu is alive along with Obi-wan, Shak Ti, Luminara, Quinlan Vos, Vokar Che, Aayala Secura, Bariss Offee, Kit Fisto, Yoda and Ahsoka; they are all leaders in the Rebellion.

Vader Unit: Genetically engineered to not feel pain, merciless, violent, remorseless, relentless, telepathic bond - what one knows, the others instantly know as well.

Vader-7 is Palpatine's personal clone, stays with him at all times.

Vader-6 is the worst of all the Vader Unit - more volatile, malevolent and hateful than all the other clones combined. Also the most powerful as a Sith.

the Vader Unit clones have had their midichlorian levels genetically increased - around 30-35,000.

Name: Felicia Dunn (Cythia Rivers.)  
Age: 26.  
Eye Colour: Silvery blue  
Hair Colour: Platinum Blond  
Personality: Paranoid, caring, selfless, intelligent, mistrustful, overprotective, shy.  
Skills/Powers: Force Cloak, Force Sense, Telekinesis, Telepathy, lightsaber.

**_CHAPTER SEVEN._**

He was warm. Snuggling into the sheets, Anakin smiled as he felt Padme gently stroking his cheek. Turning his head, he opened his eyes and grinned at her. "Are you an Angel?"

Laughing, Padme smiled at him, she couldn't believe that it had been thirty two years since they had first met. She'd missed him so much. "How are you feeling?"

"Better than I have in nineteen years," Anakin sat up slowly, "how long have I been asleep?"

"Nearly ten hours," Padme smiled, gently stroking his face, "you were exhausted." He had dropped like a stone, one moment he had been standing on his feet. The next, both she and Ahsoka had leaped toward him, barely managing catching him before he had hit the ground.

Staring at Padme, Anakin smiled, reaching out to brush her hair back from her face. "You're still so beautiful..." He'd been waiting for this moment for nineteen years, waiting to see her again. Leaning forward, he kissed her gently. "...I have missed you, Padme."

She leaned her forehead against his as she looked into his eyes. "I've missed you too, Ani." Padme wrapped her arms around him as she kissed him gently. She was careful to not aggravate his wounds. While Anakin had healed for the most part, he was still a little injured... and his body was still quite sensitive to the touch. As she continued to kiss him, she pushed him onto his back so that she was laying on top of him. She made sure to keep most of her weight not directly on him.

Anakin groaned into the kiss as he felt her run her hands through his hair... her fingertips gently massaging his scalp. They broke the kiss to catch a much needed breath. Padme loved being able to touch Anakin again, however... even though Anakin loved the attention... he was no longer used to a gentle touch. He slightly jumped when she began to kiss him again, but he quickly relaxed.

A small cough followed by someone clearing their throat drew their attention away from each and toward the door. Anakin and Padme looked embarrassingly at Ahsoka who seemed to be looking at them just as embarrassed. "Master, Padme..." Ahsoka swallowed. looking away from them. "... I just came to tell you that Luke and Leia have arrived."

xx

Leia tapped her foot with an impatient look on her face. "How long does it take to get two people?"

Luke shook his head, "Will you relax? They'll be here soon." Han looked at Leia catching her eyes.

"You know, I can think of something we could do to pass the time." Before Leia could answer him in her anger, another voice rang through the room.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

Han nearly jumped at the sudden appearance of a man. It didn't take long for him to realize who it was with the similarity between Luke and the 'newcomer'.

Grinning, Luke looked at his father. "Well, you look better."

"I feel better, too." Anakin smiled at Luke... Then looked to Leia, his eyes tearing up as he smiled. "You really are beautiful." Leia's eyes were also glistening with tears as she moved to him and gave him a soft hug. His voice shook as he continued on. "I'm so sorry... I've missed so much of your life..." He looked at Luke then back to Leia. "Of both your lives..."

"It wasn't your fault," Leia smiled at her father, "you don't have anything to be sorry for."

Suddenly a sequence of whistles sounded through the room as R2 came rolling in and bumped into Anakin. The knight started laughing as R2 kept whistling, Luke was shocked. "I've never seen R2 act so familiar with someone in the time I've had him."

"Well, R2 did belong to Anakin before he was captured." said Obi-wan as he came into the room with 3PO waddling behind him. The protocol droid stopped short at the sight of his creator.

"Master Ani, you are alright!" The droid cried, "Oh please don't let me return to that dust-ball of a planet. My joints nearly froze with all that sand!"

Anakin just grinned and shook his head. "That's fine with me, 3PO. You know I never really liked Tatooine much either." Looking at Leia, he smiled gently. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine," Leia hugged her father again, "I promise, I'm ok."


	9. Chapter 8

_**CHAPTER EIGHT.**_

As he pulled away from Leia, Anakin smiled, glancing around at the other occupants in the room. "Since we're all here, I probably should share the information I have before I forget."

Ahsoka frowned, "what information?" As a prisoner, how could Anakin have any information?

"The classified kind, the kind of information Palpatine would never want us to know." Pulling the data disk from a pocket in his robes, Anakin grinned, "I have information on 'The Dark Fortress'."

Obi-wan choked, his eyes widening, 'The Dark Fortress' was where the Vader Unit clones had been created. "How did you get information on Palpatine's secret cloning facility?"

"You know, what you should be asking, is how I escaped." Anakin said with a casual shrug, "because I got this information while I was escaping."

"Ok..." Obi-wan folded his arms, "How did you escape?"

"I knocked out Vader-1 and swapped places with him," Anakin said simply, "then I snuck into the Control Room and copied the information on The Dark Fortress before going to the hangar and stealing a ship."

Obi-wan raised his eyebrows, "you make it seem so simple."

"Oh the plan was simple enough," Anakin grinned, "the execution of the plan was... A little more difficult."

Ahsoka grinned, "So, what information did you get?"

"I don't know." Anakin said with a shrug, as Obi-wan raised his eyebrows. "I was kind of running for my life, didn't really have time to go through it all."

Luke grinned, "so lets see what you got." They started going through the info on the disc.

_**Cloning Facility information.**_

_**Blueprint plans.**_

_**Security footage.**_

_**Passcodes (updated daily.)**_

_**Security procedures/devices.**_

_**Siege barrier. (Activated when enemies are detected.)**_

_**Ray shields.**_

_**Electrified walls.**_

_**Motion activated blasters along the walls.**_

_**Knockout gas.**_

_**Guard routines. (Including droids and type.)**_

_**Number of Anakin/Vader clones - and their level of training.**_

_**Training facilities.**_

_**Aircraft - Number of ships and types.**_

_**Locations of Vader Unit Clones (updated daily)**_

_**Mission logs (history & current) for Vader Unit Clones.**_

After they had gone through everything, the others were shocked at what they had learned. Obi-wan had an amused grin on his face. "How do you manage to get so lucky, Anakin?"

Grinning, Anakin cocked his head. "I thought you didn't believe in luck, Obi-wan."

"Then how would you explain it?"

Chuckling, Anakin spread his hands, "Natural talent." Everyone couldn't help but chuckle along with him, glad to have Anakin with them at last.

Ahsoka frowned, "Does Palpatine knows you got this?"

Shaking his head, Anakin smiled slightly. "I don't think so," Which meant that they were one step ahead of him. "And that little fact helps us a lot... the more he doesn't know, the more furious he'll get. Which will hopefully help him to make some mistakes that become valuable to us." Anakin winced as he rubbed his side near one of his broken ribs causing several concerned looks from around him.

Obi-wan and Ahsoka couldn't help but wonder how badly he was tortured. Padme was thinking along the same lines, considering that he had told them he'd been through worse. Walking forward, she laid a hand on his shoulder. "Ani, are you alright?"

"I'll be fine," Closing his eyes, Anakin sighed. He wouldn't be able to be a part of the attack on the cloning facility though, but he could help from the sidelines, he supposed. When he opened his eyes again, he saw everyone looking at him concerned still... especially his family. Obviously, he had not convinced them when he had said he would be fine.

"Ani..." Padme started hesitantly. "You said that you had been through worse... how often were you tortured? Did they let you heal even in the slightest?"

Swallowing, Anakin shook his head. "I was tortured everyday." His voice shook as he turned away from Padme, it hadn't mattered how badly he'd been tortured the day before. "Everyday, Palpatine gave me a choice. I could have ended it all at anytime, and all I had to do was join him." Looking at Padme, Anakin smiled tightly, "And everyday, I told him no."

"How did you get through it?" Felicia's voice was barely above a whisper as she stared at Anakin in shock.

Looking at her, Anakin shook his head.

"I made my choice, and I stuck to it." It had been the hardest thing he had ever done, but he had survived, and now he was free.


	10. Chapter 9

_**UNCHANGEABLE DESTINY.**_

_**Anakin never turned. When Order 66 was executed, he was taken prisoner while trying to defend the younglings... 19 years later, he escapes, fleeing to Tatooine; Obi-wan, padme and Luke are in for the shock of their lives.**_

**_Story Information._**

Luke was raised by Padme and Obi-wan.

Leia was still raised by Bail Organa.

Luke, Leia, Obi-wan and Padme have been working in the rebellion since Luke and Leia were 16.

Han has been helping Luke, Leia, Padme and Obi-wan (Rebellion) for the last 3 years.

Anakin was brutally tortured, he is scarred and traumatised.

Palpatine has created multiple clones of Anakin; naming them the 'Vader unit' - Vader-1, Vader-2, Vader-3, Vader-4, Vader-5, Vader-6, Vader-7.

Padme, Obi-wan, Luke, Leia, Bail and Breha meet on naboo every 5 years so that Luke and Leia can see each other.

Luke and Leia have always known the truth.

C3PO never had his memory wiped.

Master Windu is alive along with Obi-wan, Shak Ti, Luminara, Quinlan Vos, Vokar Che, Aayala Secura, Bariss Offee, Kit Fisto, Yoda and Ahsoka; they are all leaders in the Rebellion.

Vader Unit: Genetically engineered to not feel pain, merciless, violent, remorseless, relentless, telepathic bond - what one knows, the others instantly know as well.

Vader-7 is Palpatine's personal clone, stays with him at all times.

Vader-6 is the worst of all the Vader Unit - more volatile, malevolent and hateful than all the other clones combined. Also the most powerful as a Sith.

the Vader Unit clones have had their midichlorian levels genetically increased - around 30-35,000.

Name: Felicia Dunn (Cythia Rivers.)  
Age: 26.  
Eye Colour: Silvery blue  
Hair Colour: Platinum Blond  
Personality: Paranoid, caring, selfless, intelligent, mistrustful, overprotective, shy.  
Skills/Powers: Force Cloak, Force Sense, Telekinesis, Telepathy, lightsaber.

**_CHAPTER NINE._**

_Anakin gasped as the cold water brought him back to his senses; he was laid out on his back, on a cold metal table. Thick metal straps held his arms, legs and head immobile. Anakin struggled, pulling at the metal restraints to no avail._

_"I don't want to do this Anakin," Palpatine's voice remained calm. "But if you continue to be uncooperative, then you give me no choice."_

_Anakin continued to struggle, his muscles straining for release._

_"I'll give you one chance to forgo this Anakin," Palpatine said softly. "Join me, and let your suffering end."_

_Anakin growled angrily, "I will never join you!"_

_Palpatine let out a soft sigh, "Then you leave me no choice." He cleared his throat, "Begin."_

_Anakin screamed as the electroprod was laid against his skin, shocking his body with excruciating waves of electricity, it seemed to last forever, the agonising pain shooting through him._

_"Stop."_

_Anakin barely heard the command; his body shook from the pain and shock of the torture._

_He had barely recovered from the intensity of the pain, when Palpatine spoke again. "Again."_

_This time the electroprod was laid against his chest, agony ripped through him, his muscles convulsed...And the scream that tore from his throat was an animalistic howl. It lasted for several agonising seconds before the electroprod was removed; Anakin hadn't even heard Palpatine speak. He shuddered, his body still convulsing as he tasted blood in his mouth from when he'd bitten his tongue. Every muscle in his body ached, his breath came in short pained gasps._

_"Are you ready to put an end to this Anakin? Are you ready to join me?" Palpatine's voice was so soft Anakin had to strain to hear it. But then, he didn't need to hear his words to know what Palpatine was asking._

_Anakin shook his head, "No." He would not give in, he was, and always would be, a Jedi._

_The pain came again, electricity searing through him. Anakin thrashed against the restraints. His body convulsing almost to the point of seizure. And still the agony continued, burning, white hot agony shooting through his body._

Anakin woke with a strangled cry, his chest heaving as his body shook from the remembered pain.

"Ani, are you alright?"

He relaxed as Padme laid her hand against his shoulder, breathing hard, Anakin closed his eyes. It was a dream, he was safe. "It was only a dream." Looking at Padme, he smiled and drew her close. "I'm sorry I woke you."

Frowning with concern, Padme looked up into his face. "You're sure you're alright?" She'd seen the terror on his face, had heard his 'pained' cries before he'd woken.

Anakin kissed her and shrugged. "I'm fine," he said with a grin.

Sighing, Padme shook her head. "Ani, you were-"

"Dreaming," Anakin smiled tightly, "It was a bad dream, but it was still just a dream." His face softened, the last if his fear leaving his eyes. "I was fine the moment I heard your voice."

xxx

Palpatine scowled, after nineteen years Anakin had escaped. Oh he had tried to escape in the past, but his attempts had always been thwarted. But not this time, Vader-7 had known the exact moment Anakin had made his move, but the guards at the Maw Imperial Prison had been unable to prevent Anakin's escape.

And now the Death Star had been destroyed, although the destruction of the Death Star had occurred only hours after Anakin's escape, he doubted Anakin had been the one to destroy it. Facing Vader-7, Palpatine cocked his head. "Have you surveyed the security footage from the Death Star before it was destroyed?"

"Yes, my Master." Vader-7 nodded, his lips curling into a smile. "I believe you will find the perpetrator's identity... Intriguing."

"Show me."

Palpatine watched as Vader-7 brought up the footage, he recognised Obi-wan immediately, only watching the old Jedi long enough to see him heading towards the control room. Then his attention was focused on the unknown offender, a blonde haired boy in his late teens...

Palpatine's face split into a smile as he saw the boy's face as he opened Princess Leia's cell door, his smile widened as he heard their conversation. "If Anakin will not turn to the Darkside, then perhaps his children will."


End file.
